Connie Rathbone
Connie Rathbone was first seen returning a lost pigeon to Jack Duckworth in April 2009. They now share a home. Biography Although she now lives in Middleton with her sister and her husband, Connie originally came from Wigan, and has fond memories of her childhood there. Her father was a ‘pigeon fancier’ and she describes starting pigeon races as a particular highlight of her childhood weekends. Her dads' pigeon loft was destroyed in the war by a doodlebug. When describing her working life, Connie said: “I used to take peoples washing in – up to my elbows in mucky water that were me!” Connie has been known to philosiphise. For example she once said that: "we stand still, and time moves past us, taking with it all kinds of things we'd like to keep". Like Jack, she also thinks at their time of life friendship is more important than romance. After returning Jacks' pigeon, they quickly struck up a friendship and she soon offered him a holiday at a three-bedroom apartment in Spain, complete with its own pool, which she said belonged to a friend. Reassuring him that they would have separate bedrooms and bathrooms, Jacks' only remaining concern was local gossip – and particularly how ‘old-fashioned’ Tyrone would react. Nonetheless he was pleased to join Connie as her companion and they stayed at the apartment for about a month. On their return on Saturday 20th June, Connie took Jacks' clothes round to her house to wash them for him. Tyrone discovered Jacks' suitcase full of souvenirs from Spain, when Jack had told him he was going away to Blackpool. When Jack returned home with Connie, Tyrone, angry at being lied to, said he was rethinking everything - even letting Jack continue living at number 9. He described Connie as the "first old dear that flashes her bus pass" at Jack. Jack was very angry, and Connie visibly hurt, by the things Tyrone was saying. She maintained her dignity and said to Tyrone: "I'm sorry you think ill of me son, but I hope in time you'll come to feel different." Molly went with Jack as he walked Connie to the bus stop, and, hoping bridges could be built, invited her to dinner on the Monday night. Although she enjoyed the meal, Tyrone continued sniping, believing her to be after Jacks' money. She explained to him that she likes Jack because he is good company, kind and funny and was hurt that Tyrone couldn't imagine anyone liking Jack without having an ulterior motive. In mid-July, Scarlett disappeared again. Jack suggested going round with Connie to see if she was at her house again. She blustered that she managed to catch her on her own last time but Jack put her on the spot as he asked: "Connie! What's the problem? I've never been to your house. I don't even know where it is." It turned out that she had inherited a fortune from her successful husband and lived in a big house. When Jack decided it was time he moved out of number 9 so that Tyrone and Molly could make the place their own, Jack accepted Connie's offer to move in with him. Tyrone had to eat a lot of humble pie when he was shown round Connies' and realised she couldn't be a gold-digger, afterall. Jack moved into Connies' on September 18th. Family and friends Connie was married to Eric, a miner, who died shortly after retiring, some considerable time before reaching the ago of 70. We know they celebrated 10 years of marriage - he bought Connie a brooch made from cubic zirconia for their wedding anniversary. We do not yet know Connies’ sisters name but she is married to Jim and he has a dog called Patch. Jim got on very well with Eric, and Connie has known him some twenty years. He worked all his life on the railways. Connie and Jack have joked that he has only one topic of conversation – the re-nationalisation of the railways. He likes going bowling and drinking stout. Jack says he likes him because he is “relentless”. Connie hasn’t made many friends on Coronation Street yet. Besides Jack, who describes Connie as a "decent, kindly type", she knows Molly and Tyrone, and has also shared a drink with Kevin and Sally. Despite a difficult start with Tyrone they now get on and she was invited to share drinks at the Rovers for Mollys' birthday. Hobbies and interests As well as pigeons, Connie also likes Bingo, and Jack has accompanied her - despite it reminding him of Vera. She says "you can't fault" a sherry trifle. First scene/words Connie was first seen with Scarlet, Jacks’ pigeon, knocking on number 9, as Jack was walking back from the Rovers. "Oh, er, excuse me you don't know if anyone's in at number nine do ya?" After telling Jack she was fond of pigeons too, he invited her in for a cup of tea and to see the rest of his flock. Behind the scenes Connie Rathbone is played by Rita May, portraying her fifth character in the programme. See also Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters